narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakushoku Uchiha
History Hakushoku was born into the Uchiha Clan, one of Konohagakure's most powerful clans. He enlisted in the Academy and graduated the Academy at age 8, mastering the Sharingan at age 9. He would not have obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan had his best friend not been already dying of illness and asked for death. He killed him (effectively "pulling the plug") and unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan. He went into a secluded area after becoming a Jonin at age 14 to train in the mountains and as such was not in the village during the Massacre. Personality As a child, Hakushoku was a cheerful, pleasant boy who loved to joke around and impressing others. As he grew older and started real training, his personality became more serious and less joking, though he still retained his slight joking nature, his expression does not show it. Outside of battle, he portrays himself in a calm dignified manner as much as he can, and never overreacts to anything, no matter how shocking. In battle, he remains calm, but turns slightly brutal. He never kills without reason, only beating his opponent within an inch of death. Despite his dislike of killing, when someone threatens a person he cares about, he will not hesitate to kill them in the interest of protecting the person's life. Appearance Haksuhoku has luminous white hair, and pale skin. His eye color is unknown as he always has his Sharingan activated. As he switches through many outfits throughout the series it is impossible to describe what he wears. Plot *Clash of the Uchiha: Hakushoku vs Riyan Abilities Hakushoku is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. He has shown the ability to master almost any technique he is shown and gains great power when training even for a short amount a time. Hakushoku has a fairly large amount of chakra, since he was able to pull off multiple Mangekyō techniques and still use other techniques without showing fatigue. He also possesses knowledge of several forbidden techniques but declines to state how he obtained the information needed to perform them. Combat Skills Hakushoku's greatest talent as a Genin was his ninjutsu, and his power and skills merely increased as he got older, spanning into Taijutsu and then gaining skill in Genjutsu as he unlocked his Sharingan. He had an encounter with Might Guy and mimicked his skills, expanding his power with Taijutsu. He seems to be able to suppress fatigue for some time in battle, which enables him to fight at full power slightly longer. After sufficient training, he has increased his speed to make it look like teleportation, and can create intangible "after-images" of himself to confuse an opponent. Elemental Techniques and Ninjutsu Hakushoku is very skilled with Ninjutsu, being able to perform the Shadow Clone Technique and Amaterasu, one of the strongest Fire Release Ninjutsu in existence. During his wanderings he acquired the knowledge of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, the Rasengan. Hakushoku can use Blaze Release and is also the only known user of Thunder Release. Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Hakushoku possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed during a mission after his graduation, and he fully mastered it merely a year later at the age of 9. He is skilled in using it with Genjutsu, though not on Itachi's level. But similarly to Itachi, he seems to keep his eyes activated all the time, with minimal draining of chakra. Hakushoku also possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan, which increases his already great power, and enables him to use his most powerful techniques. Due to his best friend's sickly nature, he asked for death and Hakushoku killed him, unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan. He seems to have very proficient skill with it and can use all four techniques: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo and Kamui, possessing full mastery over the Amatersau Ninjutsu. He uses Amaterasu with his left eye and Tsukuyomi and Kamui with his right eye. Eternal Mangekyou After he started to go blind, Hakushoku implanted his deceased sibling's eyes into his own, awakening the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and restoring his sight. His Sharingan now possesses a swirl pattern similar to the Kekkei Genkai of the Sage of Sixth Path's eldest child, with clear tomoe surrounding it. He has stated that since unlocking his Eternal Mangekyou he has obtained a new Eye Technique. Taijutsu Hakushoku is skilled in Taijutsu, possessing incredible speed to augment it. He is capable of performing the Front and Reverse Lotus, two very strong Kinjutsu ranked Taijutsu moves, showing his strength, and is assumed to be able to perform the Strong Fist as well. Genjutsu Due to being an Uchiha, Hakushoku is skilled in Genjutsu, though it isn't his strong point, and he prefers not to use it very often. Stats Trivia *It is assume by many that Hakushoku suffers from Alibinism though it is unknown. * If Hakushoku had a Databook page, it would say: ** Hakushoku's hobbies are training, reading, and gardening. ** Hakushoku wishes to have a rematch with Riyan Uchiha ** Hakushoku's favorites foods are Manjū and Tamago kake gohan. His least favorites are eggs, suhsi, and Taiyaki. ** Hakushoku has completed 19 official missions: 5 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Hakushoku's favorite word is "strength" (強さ, tsuyosa) Quotes *"It would be best if you leave this place at once..before I unleash carnage upon you." *"Carnage? You have an issue with my carnage?"